The present invention relates to a non-woven synthetic sheet material for use in sound and thermal insulation and wherein the synthetic sheet material or felt is formed of a uniform synthetic fiber mat which is needle-punched and wherein, preferably but not exclusively, a metalized polyethylene film may be secured to a surface thereof by a further needle punch step. The synthetic sheet material is preferably used in the construction industry to insulate floors, walls, and other surfaces and to also insulate several construction materials, such as pipes or domestic appliances to thermally and sound insulate them, such as a covering for a dishwasher.
Sound absorbing materials for use in the construction industry are known and many of these utilize rubberized materials or cork. We usually find these materials as a sub layer in the construction of floors or partition walls. Some of these materials are identified by the trademarks Enkasonic(copyright) and Acousti-mat(copyright) and cork materials that provide acceptable sound damping but their cost is high and they are difficult to install. These materials are also susceptible to damage when stored on a construction site where there is a lot of activity.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,851,274 also teaches a moldable fibrous composite material having thermal and acoustical insulating properties but this material is a multi-layer material which is costly to fabricate. Also, the material can detach along the layered surfaces. It teaches the consolidation of the composition layers by the use of needle-punching. Needle punching binding has been known in the art for quite some time. However, there is a need to provide a similar material and which is homogeneous throughout and providing good mechanical properties, in all directions, thereby resisting decomposition or splitting during application and use and which can further provide insulating and acoustical properties without having the need to be incorporated into a multi-layer structure and without having to impregnate the synthetic fibers with chemical products.
With the advent of higher population density in urban areas there is a desire to insulate dwellings and offices to provide better sound absorption. Occupants of such buildings are more and more exposed to sounds by a multitude of environmental noise-generating sources such as televisions, congregation of children, radio, sound systems, electrical tools, telephones, traffic noise, and noise generated by walking on hard floor surfaces for example. In order to enhance the environment of the occupants of these buildings and offices new building codes have been applied. These codes place a restriction on the intensity of sounds to be generated in a an occupied environment. At the same time research is being done in order to diminish the cost of sound absorbing material while maintaining a high sound absorption performance.
In view of the above, there is a need to provide a new material, at low cost, which is easy to install and which is efficient in attenuating sound. There is also a need to provide a material which is also sound and thermal insulating.
It is therefore a feature of the present invention to provide a non-woven synthetic sheet material which is needle-punched and which is homogeneous throughout and provides good mechanical properties, in all directions, to resist decomposition or splitting during application or use, and which further provides for excellent sound insulation and which can be fabricated in different density depending on the intended use of the material.
Another feature of the present invention is to provide a non-woven synthetic sheet material for use in sound and/or thermal insulation and wherein the sheet material has a polymeric film, secured by needle punch, to one of its surfaces.
Another feature of the present invention is to provide a non-woven synthetic sheet material for use in sound and/or thermal insulation and wherein the material has a sheet density in the range of from about 100 to 1500 g/m2 and has a homogeneous mechanical integrity resistant to fragmentation when subjected to traction forces during its intended use so that the material is less susceptible to damage when manipulated during installation, fabrication or transport.
Another feature of the present invention is to provide a non-woven synthetic sheet material for use in sound and/or thermal insulation and wherein the material has a multitude of applications in the construction industry and can be secured about conduits which are noise generating and/or thermally inefficient whereby to reduce noise and render them more thermal efficient.
According to the above features, from a broad aspect, the present invention provides a non-woven synthetic sheet material for use in construction for sound insulation. The sheet material is a felt of synthetic fibers of substantially uniform thickness and defining opposed flat surfaces. The sheet material is needle-punched from at least one of the opposed flat surfaces thereof to cause the synthetic fibers to intertwine to form a pliable sound insulating sheet. The sound insulating sheet has a density of the range of from about 100 to 1500 g/m2 and a homogeneous mechanical integrity resistant to fragmentation by the application of traction forces during its intended use.
According to a further broad aspect of the present invention there is provided a non-woven synthetic sheet material for use in construction for thermal insulation. The sheet material is a felt of synthetic fibers of substantially uniform thickness and defining opposed flat surfaces. The sheet material is needle-punched from at least one of the opposed flat surfaces thereof to cause the synthetic fibers to intertwine to form a pliable thermal insulating sheet. The thermal insulating sheet has a density in the range of from about 100 to 1500 g/m2, and an homogeneous mechanical integrity resistant to fragmentation by the application of traction forces applied thereto during its intended use.